Midnight's cocky situation
by Toothlove
Summary: Midnight (oc) gets to have fun times with Toothless, Hookfang, Barf and Belch and Cloudjumper. Rated M for sexual content, don't read if you don't like.


**Note: This story was created by my friend Puffin777 who is a fantastic writer and I am so grateful that he wrote this for me, so if you could show this story as much love as you show the ones I do write, I would appreciate it.**

**Another Note: Midnight is an OC Night Fury character that I use for some roleplay forums that I am a part of. (See Night of the Tooth)**

It was during a fly over to the mating island, where Toothless, Hookfang, Cloudjumper and Barf and Belch were going in the hope for a mate to breed, that they decided to take a little detour to a friend they'd met by accident a few years ago.

Banking off in a new direction, not willing to waste an opportunity to see a friend over the slim chance of getting laid, Toothless and his company soon found the island where Toothless's similar counterpart stayed.

They touched down softly at the entrance to his cave, and then plodded slowly in while admiring the view of a place they hadn't seen in a while. They had quite a bit of time to do that, due to the size of said cave, but they eventually met Midnight who, as usual, was snoring contentedly on his little bed of furs.

Toothless was the first to get beside him, nudging him awake with a small push of his head to the side. Midnight got up groggily, not sure what was causing the interruption but smiled when he saw the familiar face of Toothless appear before his focusing eyes.

"Hello Toothless." He greeted politely, before his eyes adjusted to see the others in there too. "Oh, your friends are here as well." He noticed, before looking back to Toothless. "why?" He asked, curious.

Toothless wasn't phased. "Well, we've noticed that you've been alone for a while, so we thought you'd like some company." Toothless said. Midnight smiled, glad, but then something pink also managed to catch his attention. "Um, Toothless? You're… uh… aroused." Midnight stammered, blushing that he was looking directly at the alpha's prick. To his surprise, Toothless wasn't offended or shocked.

"We were on the way to mate, it's the time of year again, so our hormones are running pretty high at the moment." Toothless excused himself, still calm.

Midnight was a bit slow, thinking about how weird it was that he was passing this off. Still, his passive expression certainly lent credence to that, although his companions were less so; Barf and Belch looked like they were about to cause trouble with their faces. Meanwhile Hookfang was literally steaming. The former also had a menacing dual-cock hanging below them, which was quite astonishing to Midnight, while the latter had one with tons upon tons of barbs.

Cloudjumper at least wasn't looking that horny as well, he seemed to be similar to Toothless in that regard.

"Yeah so, what about Hookfang, Barf and Belch?" Midnight said, a bit worried.

"Oh don't worry, they're just thinking about the activities we were planning to do." Toothless said, starting to smile mischeviously.

Midnight was calmed instinctively, until he carefull analysed what Toothless just said. "Wait, do you mean-"

"Of course we do, Midnight." Toothless finished for him, nudging him gently on his back.

Although slightly apprehensive of the thought, Midnight's pucker clenched in spasms, giving away how much he was enjoying the thought. Still, Toothless was careful to make sure he actually was up for it. "Do you want it?" Toothless asked, pushing his chest forward and up which, apart from making him look even more regal than usual, made the lying Midnight come eye to urethra with his cock.

After deliberating it for a very short time, Midnight discovered he couldn't find any reason not to. "Yes." He replied, gazing lustfully at Toothless's shaft; a dick with a very large surrounding knot at the base, a bulge in the middle, a series of spines running along its top, and a large, cone-shaped head with a crown facing backwards with a misleadingly-small urethra at the tip. The urethra was misleading because Toothless wasn't lacking in terms of semen to give; two basketballs for testicles swung below his crotch.

Toothless noticed Midnight looking at his crotch and smiled seductively. "I see that you're looking at my genitals. Quite the sight, eh? I can also tell you, right now, that it has secrets." Toothless said sensually; giving away one by revealing two large bumps on his underside in front of the dick, presumably his internal set of testicles to compliment his outer one. Also, having seen that, it only made sense for Midnight to notice the singular bump behind his balls; an engorged prostate.

Basically, Toothless was hung, although slightly misleadingly since his shaft was actually shorter than Hookfang's, at 2.5 feet instead of 2.8 feet, and it was singular rather than the double 2.1 feet tapered cocks the Zippleback supported. Evidently it was noticed by Hookfang, since he made sure his body posture hid his tennis-ball sized orbs while the Zippleback, although classically uncaring of others in preference for pranks, was still glad that their own cum-factories were hidden from view.

The only one unaffected was Cloudjumper, who had a 2.6 foot set of dual cocks, with jutting spines in an x formation along his shaft, but only a dodgeball-sized pair of orbs, with nothing internal.

As for Midnight, he enjoyed the sight of all of them, his own cock hardening at the sight of the genitals. His own set consisted of a foot and a half long, tapered, knotted dick with two bumps along the underside and coconut-sized balls.

Toothess's smie got even wider at the sight of his erection, feeling the sexual tension increase even more. To sate his growing lust, Toothless took care of Midnight's asshole with a delicate, but dexterous, tongue. Midnight moaned loudly, feeling guilty pleasure spring from his anus under Toothless's oral assault, as well as his incredulity that the alpha would dedicate his mouth to such a task. Still, there was a question that Midnight had to ask, knowing the relationship that Toothless had with Hiccup.

"Toothless, by Arterrus* you're sexy. By the way, have you shown Hiccup your… pride?" Midnight asked curiously.

Toothless took out his tongue to answer, but moved his hand to his pucker to rub the saliva into his hole instead. "Many times, in fact that's where I became bisexual; before Hiccup I was straight, no interest in males, but afterwards; after he, may I say, gave me the pleasure of my life, I became much more respectful of male on male sex. Also, it was a learning experience; see Hookfang, Barf and Belch, and Cloudjumper behind me?" Toothless said; calmly at first, but dropping his voice to a conspirator whisper.

Sensing some kind of surprise, Midnight nodded. Toothless reached out with his tail to snag Hookfang and Barf and Belch first; pulling them under his wings where he used his wing joint to grip their shafts and begin stroking them. As for Cloudjumper, he also was pulled into range, but Toothless's tail snaked down to caress his shaft.

The fact that Toothless was able to do that without shifting his attention from Midnight's crotch was quite impressive. "Wow." Midnight exclaimed, somewhat masked by the sounds of the other dragons moaning.

"Glad you're impressed, something I discovered during my enjoyable sessions with Hiccup. Of course, I've also got a version for females, because Luna loves it." Toothless said.

Midnight was awed, but kept in his next question so that Toothless could resume his incredibly enjoyable licking on his anus. Toothless, in turn, pressed his tongue deeper inside to lubricate and stimulate the twitchy muscles into response.

Once he'd done enough of that, he slid up Midnight's body so that he could place his massive cock at Midnight's rear. And, with one final nod, Midnight was penetrated; slowly at first, with barely the tip, but it was enough to get him squirming underneath the alpha's grip.

Seeing this effect, Toothless just quickly sawed his cock inside him with the intention of getting Midnight even more pleasured. His effort worked; making Midnight outright buck with anticipation. He did it a bit more, while keeping the other dragons under his grip on the edge with his wings and tail's precise movements.

Eventually he started sinking more of his flesh into Midnight's tight passage, earning Midnight's lust as he began to beg for his alpha's attention. "Oh hush Midnight, You aren't my slave." Toothless said.

"But what if I really want it?" Midnight asked, panting heavily.

Toothless shrugged. "sure then." He compromised.

Midnight went right back to his begging, arousing all of the dragons in the room and making all their different cocks stand straight out.

After that, Toothless continued to push himself in, not bothering to rush since he knew the others were distracted because of his ministrations on their shafts; these dragons curled up in pleasure, wanting to hump but unable to come up with a good way to do so. That suited Toothless just fine; they'd come here because of Midnight, so he liked the fact that he could keep the others in stasis, if you could call it that. They certainly didn't mind being barraged by pleasure from the stroking.

His thrusts also converted Midnight's incessant begging into lustful moans as Midnight's taught flesh bent around Toothless's shaft; stretching, rippling and sliding on Toothless's dick. On Toothless's side, he enjoyed the pressure and friction, without any unpleasant rasping since he'd made sure to lubricate Midnight properly beforehand; now Midnight's flesh slid around him like wet leather, pushing blissful sensations throughout his body. Midnight, on the other hand, felt Toothless's thrusts as the impressive movements of his body by Toothless's strength, as well as a warm, slightly squishy, object pushing in and out of his anal passage; one that obviously gave him great pleasure.

They continued that way for quite a while, although the dragons didn't notice; caught up in their heaven of sexual pleasure as they were. Eventually Toothless found himself coming close to climax; a moment he caught with excitement, rearranging his posture so he could doggedly hump Midnight into even more aroused moans and, in turn, a simultaneous orgasm as Toothless's bulge fixed itself into Midnight's rectum and all 5 of his balls, aided by his enlarged prostate, shot seed into Midnight. Midnight in turn pushed out his own stream of cum onto the ground, roaring in pleasure.

The orgasm was noteworthy in itself; showing the differences between their sexual anatomy, although both felt the same amount of blissful pleasure regardless; Midnight came in a long burst, while Toothless came in 3 pulses; first as the ball in his dick discharged almost directly into Midnight's asshole, then as Toothless's pulses from his external balls caught up to the first one, and then finally as a combined effort from Toothless's internal balls and his prostrate added even more rich seed to Midnight's butt, and then drove it in deep.

They stayed like that for a while, tied together as Midnight and Tooth felt their secondary climaxes ripple through their body. Once that was done, Toothless pulled out and shared a kiss with Midnight before releasing Hookfang from his grip, allowing the Monstrous Nightmare to shake off his bliss and target Midnight's hole with unabated lust.

Midnight initially sagged at first, tired from his brilliant time under the alpha's sex, but he perked up as soon as he saw Hookfang approach with a hardened dick that promised even more pleasure to come. So instead of resting, Midnight raised his butt and spread his cheeks to present his anus as seductively as he could. Evidently Hookfang eagerly took advantage of that, since he could hear the Nightmare's wing-feet crash down either side of him, before a pointed tip prodded at his entrance, making Midnight smile in anticipation.

What he didn't notice was Toothless and Barf and Belch moving forward. While Hookfang gradually found his target, Barf and Belch pushed their combined tips beside each other past Midnight's lips, working them gently into his mouth. Midnight was taken by surprise from the unexpected oral penetration, and just in time as he was surprised for a second time by Hookfang's shaft lunging forward 4 inches into his hole.

It took a while to adjust, but once he managed to calm down, Midnight revelled in the fact that both of them had decided to take him at once. Hookfang's tip was remarkable by itself, but having the taste and presence of Barf and Belch's member added tremendously to his arousal. As for Toothless, he seemed determined not to just lie around and so he began licking up Midnight's penis to clean it, before moving on to putting it in his mouth and sucking.

Midnight was once again in bliss, after a short break, and he punctuated it with attempts to moan around Barf and Belch's twin pricks. Hookfang enjoyed pushing into Midnight's ass, especially with his multitudinous amount of spines on his member, which rubbed and pressed into Midnight's walls, giving them both haptic sensation and pressure for them to enjoy.

Barf and Belch continued to gently rock their dicks back and forth within Midnight's mouth, mindful that he would still need to breath and that the combined girth of their cocks would surely block up his throat. Nevertheless, they began making short extensions of their thrusts down Midnight's throat and, since they were careful not to suffocate him, they both enjoyed the erotic nature of the actions, adding to their arousal.

Midnight, in the middle of all this, barely noticed as his own orgasm approached once again; since he was experiencing such pleasure that the giveaway throbs of his shaft were almost entirely negligible. However, he definitely felt the movement of the fluid as it travelled up his well-cared to shaft into Toothless's mouth; it wasn't as much as last time, but Toothless's vigour in slurping it from his shaft made sure Midnight was glad to have gone through with it. At the same time, Hookfang's spines stuck into his anal walls to anchor his shaft in place as cum burst from his testicles into Midnight's ass, adding a bit of Nightmare spunk on top of the veritable ocean of Fury seed from Toothless.

Like Toothless before him, Hookfang kept his prick in for a bit longer, letting the last dribbles get out as his instincts told him to do, and then retracted himself from Midnight; initially to wander off until Toothless gestured towards Midnight's balls. A few moments later, Midnight's pleasure became a bit more all-encompassing; Barf and Belch gently rocking their meaty twin shafts in his mouth, Toothless continuing with his expert tongue on his shaft, Hookfang hesitantly licking the black coconut balls in front of him and Cloudjumper taking Hookfang's old place at Midnight's pucker.

Midnight was barely given a break, only afforded the slight relaxation between the members at his backside before the next dragon came in. Still, when it meant no end to the torrent of pleasure crashing through his nerves, he didn't really mind; continuing to suck Barf and Belch's smooth tip actively, while his asshole took care of Cloudjumper with instinctive clenches against his shaft. His penis and balls just enjoyed their treatment by the two dragons.

Barf and Belch finally approached their sprint; their body gyrating wildly as they pushed to and fro with a quick pace to finish themselves off. After a few more seconds, they did just that and filled Midnight's throat with semen, although they were careful to pull out quickly to prevent Midnight getting choked by their combined girth.

It took Midnight a moment to notice, still absolutely enraptured by different, but equally intense, pleasure from all corners of his body. Eventually he did, and distracted himself with a short observation about how good it felt to feel the cream move down his throat, before he realised he could moan once again; which he did quit readily, releasing his pleasure to the air and to those that were responsible for giving him such pleasure in the first place.

Cloudjumper pressed his cocks in with delight, enjoying every increase in pressure, every inch of Midnight's flesh his dicks thrust over. He quickly got into a reasonably quick thrust rate into Midnight's tight passage, loving the sensations.

Since Barf and Belch weren't able to give any more seed for a short time, they decided they would entertain Midnight instead; putting their dual anal orifices in Midnight's view; who marvelled at them for a moment before he brought up his tongue to lick up Barf and Belch's musky taste.

Speaking of musk, the place absolutely reeked of dragon sex, probably a scent that would christen the place for many months, but Midnight kinda liked that thought; it just pushed his excitement even higher. He was brought back to the present with a probing thrust from Cloudjumper even deeper into his rectum, and his mind was once again ruled by the intense pleasures of all of his sexual organs being abused well.

This interval again took a while, each party once again did not even notice the time pass as they were in euphoria; whether it was a tongue exploring your sensitive ass flesh, licking to your balls, a dick inside another dragon's asshole, or sucking a cock, everyone enjoyed their place and in that sexual euphoria it wasn't long before everyone came, even if they were just giving oral to Midnight's dick and balls. Barf and Belch, Toothless and Hookfang's cum spread across the floor of the cave, while Cloudjumper and Midnight felt their load burst into willing containers before they pulled out and lay down with a pleasured sigh and huffs as they recovered.

A few minutes later, they got up, each intensely satisfied, but Midnight's cock begged to penetrate something as tight as an anus, as did Barf and Belch, so they fixed that with an intriguing position; Barf and Belch faced midnight face to face and their shafts were bent down into the other's ass. With a hump towards each other, they were able to begin fucking each other; Midnight taking one of Barf and Belch's two assholes while Barf and Belch shoved their dual shafts into Midnight's anus; feeling it squeeze them harder in return for trying to accommodate their large size.

The others surrounding them cheered them on as they masturbated themselves to the show, still extremely hard even after orgasm. Midnight and Barf and Belch's little sex session ran on for a while, each moaning as their assholes were subjected to their pleasurable treatment from the cocks that filled them up to full. However, by this point they were tired, so they had a calm orgasm before pulling away; completely and utterly spent.

Since everyone was so tired, it was decided that they would stay in Midnight's cave. And that's what they did, sleeping until sunrise; before, with a polite parting intercourse, Toothless, Hookfang, Barf and Belch and Cloudjumper left Midnight.

Midnight had to say he'd loved that night, and it was sad to see them go, but a small box gave him pause. Once opened, the box revealed three well made dildos, matching the dragons's he'd just had sex with, and when Midnight read the front to see who'd given him this gift, he read. "To Midnight, I hope you have fun with these things until they're back for next year. Arrow*." And that made Midnight blush, knowing that he'd been watched, but no sooner than he'd thought that he was shoving the replica Toothless shaft into his ass with delight, glad to have something to remember this pleasurable experience by…

… until, like the box said, next year.

***Arrow is a human who is a master with magic and is a good friend with Midnight in those forums.**


End file.
